Tom Hanks
Tom Hanks (* 9. Juli 1956 in Concord, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und zweifacher Oscar-Preisträger (für seine Hauptrollen in Forrest Gump und Philadelphia). In The Da Vinci Code und Illuminati spielte er Robert Langdon. Biografie Tom Hanks wurde am 9. Juli 1956 in Kalifornien als Sohn von Amos Hanks und Janet Frager geboren. Seine Eltern ließen sich früh scheiden und er wuchs mit seinen Geschwistern bei seinem Vater auf. 1978 heiratete er zum ersten Mal. Die Ehe wurde geschieden. 1988 heiratete er erneut. Er hat vier Kinder - darunter Colin Hanks. Filmografie * 1980: Panische Angst (He Knows You’re Alone) * 1982: Hilfe wir werden erwachsen (Family Ties) * 1982: Labyrinth der Monster (Rona Jaffe’s Mazes and Monsters) * 1984: Splash – Eine Jungfrau am Haken (Splash) * 1984: Bachelor Party * 1985: Alles hört auf mein Kommando (Volunteers) * 1985: Der Verrückte mit dem Geigenkasten (The Man with One Red Shoe) * 1986: Nothing in Common – Sie haben nichts gemein (Nothing In Common) * 1986: Geschenkt ist noch zu teuer (The Money Pit) * 1986: Liebe ist ein Spiel auf Zeit (Every Time You Say Goodbye) * 1987: Schlappe Bullen beißen nicht (Dragnet) * 1988: Big * 1988: Punchline – Der Knalleffekt (Punchline) * 1989: Meine teuflischen Nachbarn (The Burbs) * 1989: Scott & Huutsch (Turner & Hooch) * 1990: Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten (The Bonfire of the Vanities) * 1990: Joe gegen den Vulkan (Joe Versus the Volcano) * 1992: Eine Klasse für sich (A League of Their Own) * 1992: Flug ins Abenteuer (Radio Flyer) * 1993: Schlaflos in Seattle (Sleepless in Seattle) * 1993: Philadelphia * 1994: Forrest Gump * 1995: Apollo 13 * 1995: Toy Story (Stimme von Cowboy Woody) * 1996: That Thing You Do! * 1998: Der Soldat James Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) * 1998: e-m@il für Dich (You’ve Got Mail) * 1999: The Green Mile * 1999: Toy Story 2 (Stimme von Cowboy Woody) * 2000: Cast Away – Verschollen (Cast Away) * 2001: Band of Brothers – Wir waren wie Brüder (Band of Brothers) * 2002: My Big Fat Greek Wedding – Hochzeit auf griechisch (My Big Fat Greek Wedding) * 2002: Road to Perdition * 2002: Catch Me If You Can * 2004: Elvis Has Left the Building * 2004: Ladykillers (The Ladykillers) * 2004: Terminal (The Terminal) * 2004: Der Polarexpress (Polar Express) * 2004: Connie und Carla (Connie and Carla) * 2006: Cars (Stimme von Woody Car) * 2006: The Da Vinci Code – Sakrileg (The Da Vinci Code) * 2006: Starter for Ten * 2006: Lucas der Ameisenschreck (The Ant Bully) * 2007: Die Simpsons – Der Film (The Simpsons Movie) (Stimme von Tom Hanks) * 2007: Evan Allmächtig (Evan Almighty) * 2007: Der Krieg des Charlie Wilson (Charlie Wilson’s War) * 2008: Der große Buck Howard (The Great Buck Howard) * 2008: City of Ember – Flucht aus der Dunkelheit (City of Ember) * 2008: Mamma Mia * 2009: Illuminati (Angels & Demons) * 2009: My Big Fat Greek Summer (My Life in Ruins) * 2010: The Pacific * 2010: Toy Story 3 (Stimme von Cowboy Woody) * 2011: Larry Crowne * 2011: Extrem laut & unglaublich nah (Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close) * 2012: Cloud Atlas * 2013: Captain Phillips * 2013: Saving Mr. Banks Kategorie:Darsteller